Steven Young
Personality Steven is a smooth talking ladies man, he is often straight to the point, and with women, he wastes no time drawing them in with charm. He has a deep hatred for the royals, guards and particularly the Navy, though he tends to leave commoners alone, his aggression toward these people is often halted around beautiful women, as not to come across as a psychopath. He can be chilled out and layed back or up front and aggressive. He also hates bounty hunters and traitors, due to an incident some years ago and the fact he has a high price on his head, though his name is still unknown to authoritites. History = Early Life Steven was born into an incredibly rich family, to a Lucario father and a human mother. He grew up in a large house, with servants, close to the water, he enjoyed swimming and sailing with his father, given the fact he was born off a one night stand and left in the care of his father. He learned the basics of sword, fist to fist and spear combat, never learning the bow, he trained for 8 years of his life. One day on his return from practise he discovered his father murdered, slit throat, in fear he ran, he was picked up by a travelling clergy who he stayed with for a year. Early Travelling Life Steven in his year was toughened up, he went from trained and spoiled, to disciplined and refined, he was taught to halt his aggression and treat commoners with respect. He remembered a few other kids and a particular priest he always called 'Sir Neeson' as Neeson was his last name, though every time they stopped he would go off to practice his sword and spear skills, he didn't hide this, on his 9th birthday he was given a sword, a few months later he was dropped at Earnwold and left in the care of the army for whatever reason, people just thought that's where his talent lay. To this day Steven only remembers the sword and necklace he was given, father Neeson and a few children, he remembered at least 1 or 2, not what they looked like, just them being around. = Early-Mid Teens From the age of 9 to 15 Steven was trained and disciplined, he learnt the text book sword fighting skill from soldiers, he grew stronger and fiercer, he became a whiz with the sword and spear, and naturally became good with his fists. He gained incredible speed through his daily training and became quiet talented, though this wasn't for him, the feeling of land wasn't enough, he wanted to something else, something he was perfect for, this prompted him to leave the army and join the navy. = Late teens Steven joined the navy, joining a crew aboard a ship called 'Shoreline fang' and did trading runs, delivering shipments and such, he showed off his talent as a sailor and became a captain at the age of 17, just 2 years after joining up, on a ship called 'Rosemary Whistle' not very threatening but it was good enough, often stopping up illegal slave traders, where he met one of his life long friends Carly Stefanik, a snow elf girl with a natural talent with a bow, and her sister Syra Stefanik. Steven stayed happily in a small division known as the Pheonix fleet, named after the largest ship 'Reborn Pheonix'. This was until he reached the age of 20 years old = The Incident Just 5 weeks after Stevens 20th birthday the entire division was called into a small cove, here they were betrayed, using fire and magical explosives, they were completely destroyed, most of them anyway, only 3 survived, Steven, Carly and one other. They were marked dead, and to this day still are, the cove where they were betrayed has a beach marked with an upright X made from wood from the ships destroyed hulls, what they could carry anyway. This prompted a snap in the other friends mind, turning him nearly insane, Steven grew a deep deep hatred for the royals and Carly used it as an excuse to do illegal trades. From here they became criminals Recent Life. Steven became first mate on a pirate vessel known as 'Banshee' for 2 years, earning the high price of 10 gold in 2 short years, though being marked as dead had its advantages, no one knows he has that 10 gold with Carly and their other friend Kira. Though recently Steven came to captain a ship known as 'Withered Bouquet' and earned an astonishing 5 gold on top of his already high price of 10 gold, working both on Banshee and as a sister ship for Banshee, he has also done some land robberies on smiths and such, places where he can find gold and valuables, all while coming across as a smooth talking soldier, he wears a navy coat with the Fedorian flag on one sleeve, and a pheonix on the other, to remind those who betrayed him he was still here. Steven recently has been doing little more than illegal trades for the past month or so. Though a criminal he blends in with society and comes across as more of a loyal friend who will do anything to help, truth was he was a loyal friend, never turning on anyone he trusted. Though he is no hero, and wont help a guard fight someone off to save their life. Skills Weapons Steven has very good skill with weaponry, such as Swords, Spears, Maces and even flails, he is also good with shields and unarmed combat. Though he is best with swords and spears he can use the others if needed, he is very poor with ranged weapons though, meaning he likes to get up close and personal with his enemies before attacking them with bewildering speed and power, he carries 2 swords on him always. Speech Steven is skilled with words, he is strong and smart, he can often twist people, especially women with his smooth talking style, he often uses his soldiers past to trick people into believing he is still a soldier, he wears his uniform and everything still. Category:Criminal Character Category:People